


The Memory Operation

by Wandering_Adventurer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Adventurer/pseuds/Wandering_Adventurer
Summary: This tale begins with a focus on the events that transpired while Sora was asleep. Heavily features Naminé, DiZ, Riku, Vivien (OC character), Xion, and the occasional Axel appearance. It will continue throughout KH 2 and then KH 3 (however, this will be speculated) and post KH3.





	The Memory Operation

Naminé stood silently staring at the egg like machine that housed Sora while she worked on his memories. She winced as she saw things that had been tangled. She had assumed that unraveling the chain of memories that she had been made to do in Castle Oblivion would be relatively simple once she had found a rhythm for it all but she was incorrect. Naminé had found a path and a clear direction to aim for but that all changed when the blonde boy, member XVIII of the Organization, went back to Twilight Town. Riku had captured him and they had wiped his memories of the organization before sending him out into Twilight Town to be with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Yes, the false memories she created were cruel. If she hadn't, the boy would have been all alone. With him out in Twilight Town, Naminé found herself staring into nothingness as she thought of him and hoped he was well. The very thought of him being in danger scared her. There was some invisible and inexplicable connection that she felt with the boy. She smiled faintly. Yes. It was the same feeling that she had towards Xion. 

Roxas. That had been his name. And his friends... His friends seemed so happy to have him. Hayner.. Olette. Pence. If only they could all stay as they were and not have to worry about when they would have to extract Roxas from this world. _All of them had a purpose._ DiZ's words were in her head again. But did they actually? she would often wonder at his suggestion. She sat down on the cold floor, opening up her sketchbook, and began to draw. Sora... That was where her focus had to be today. She oughtn't let herself get behind schedule. The light depended on her. Biting her lip, she picked up her pencil and began sketching. 

Four minutes later, she realized the figure that she had drawn had not been Sora but had been Roxas instead with his old friends. Axel and Xion. She was about to rip the page out of the sketchbook but instead she quickly flipped it to ignore that memory. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and began sketching... sea salt ice cream?

She heard a voice clear their throat and glanced up to find two sea salt ice creams. Past the sea salt ice cream, she saw a strawberry blonde with a grin on her lips. "Vivien," she spoke and quickly closed her sketchbook. Just as she had suspected, the other girl had gone out to get sea salt ice cream. Without a word, Vivien handed Naminé an ice cream and took a seat next to the no- She heard her father's words in her mind. _Nobody._ Yes. That's what Naminé was but she couldn't bring herself to utter those words. Her father... Brilliantly minded and all with his research towards saving the universe from impending darkness and doom but her father sorely lacked the skill of empathy. Or maybe he had it and chose not to show it. Either way, it seemed oddly cruel to the young one. Maybe he had always been that way since she was a little girl when he tirelessly ran his lab. She would have been inclined to ask such a question of her mother but... her mother was absent. Still to do this day, Vivien had no idea of what happened to her own mother. She could have been dead, lost to the darkness (honestly, better off dead in that case), or perhaps she even left her father for a better life. Left her father and her... Her heart would always sink at that realization but... at least she was alive?

"It must be tiring..." spoke Vivien. "All of these memories must weigh you down with the multitude of emotions strung together." 

Naminé nodded. "It is..." She paused. "But I don't mind it." She offered a small smile which made Vivien smile. "What's... What's it like outside?"

"Outside of here?" repeated Vivien as she finished up her ice cream. Twilight Town was beautiful. She loved watching the sunsets from the Clocktower but it wasn't home for her. She had only been to her home world and Twilight Town but desperately wanted to explore more. Her father's subordinate had traveled apparently. They barely talked but maybe if she befriended him more, he could take her on one of his missions. "It's like..."

Someone else cleared their throat. "I think that's enough disturbing Naminé for today, don't you think, Vivien?" asked her father's curt voice interrupting their moment. Vivien glanced up, finding her father described with his own magic. Even in his disguise, she could see the real him. Blonde hair, beard, glasses paired with a light periwinkle lab coat even. She frowned. Behind him was the boy that always dressed in Organization XIII's getup paired with a black blindfold. "Riku, can you make sure that my daughter does not come in here again? We must make sure that Sora's memory is undisturbed by this nonsense."

The word nonsense made her blood boil. See? Empathy. That was what he lacked. Vivien remained silent as she fumed and only stopped when she saw Riku's extended gloved hand reaching for her own. She took his hand into her own and stood up. Once he had helped her up, Vivien turned to look at Naminé and offered her a sad smile. "Bye Naminé. I'll see you soon. Sorry for getting you into trouble." She frowned at her father and then left the room with Riku following her. Just as she opened the door, she turned her head to gaze over her shoulder and saw Naminé smiling sadly at her. They would finish their conversation one day. That was a promise.

"Vivien..." whispered Riku, reminding her that the needed to continue walking. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath against her neck. Eyes widened at the weird sensation in shock and she continued walking.

Once out of the room, silence fell between them. She felt as if she was in trouble once more. They were treating her like a badly behaved child and all she had done was try to show Naminé friendship. She sighed and then glanced at the silver haired boy. "What are you thinking?" she asked the blind-folded boy.

"Nothing."

"Surely it can't be nothing."

"Oh. It pretty much is."

"Try me." One thing she had learned about this boy was that he didn't like to say no to a challenge. Competitive he was. She wondered if he had a younger brother or siblings.

"Fine." He smirked. "It isn't nothing."

Victoriously, Vivien raised her hand above her head and beamed. "Aha! I knew it."

He could hear her smiling from that, he simply shook his head. Her energy reminded him of... Yes, that's why they were all here. He became serious again. "Vivien. Stop distracting Naminé."

"I know.. I know..." spoke Vivien. "But she needed a break, Riku. She was hitting a point where she got distracted. Everyone needs breaks." She bit back the next sentence because it was something her father would have said. _Even nobodies_. 

"I think you need something to do."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, I can see that you're bored."

She bit her lip. Okay so he wasn't wrong about that. Yes, Vivien felt entirely useless. Her father hadn't given her something to do in pertaining to Sora's memory. Instead, she was in charge in making sure the upkeep of the house and estate was secure and operational. An easy task for her which didn't require much traveling. "How do you see that? You're wearing a blindfold."

He chuckled as the two of them continued walking down the corridor. "I can hear it... Though I can imagine seeing a smile when you say that."

She glanced up at him. He was significantly taller than her. "But you've never seen my face... "

"Do I need to see your face to know you as a person?" he smirked.

"I..." she paused. Hmmm... "I guess not." Having a face didn't make her a person. She was someone because of her personality. 

"Stay out of trouble," he nodded and began walking back down the corridor.

She took a step out the door. "Wait. Riku!" 

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Any suggestions about fixing the boredom?" 

"Start in the library." She gave him a curious look which she could have sworn that he saw because his response was very timely. "I'll meet you there."


End file.
